The Wiggly Big Show/Gallery
Gallery WigglesWebsiteClip.jpg|The Wiggles in website clip WigglesWebsiteClip2.jpg|The Wiggles' website and OzEmail Internet TheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen TheWigglyBigShowPrologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the Wiggly dressing room OfficerBeaples'Dance-1998Live.jpg|"Officer Beaples' Dance" TheWigglyBigShowPrologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags wheel-barrowing TheWigglesLogo-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWigglyBigShowTitle.jpg|Title card TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999-2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|The Wiggles arriving in the Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car TootTootChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1998Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony GreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg trying to start the Big Red Car GreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|''"The Big Red Car's not going to start!"'' AnthonyandMurrayPushingTheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray pushing the Big Red Car with Greg inside AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony falling down LookBothWays-ConcertTitle.jpg Traffic_light.PNG|The Traffic Light TheWigglyBigShow-LookBothWays.jpg|"Look Both Ways" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?") CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-ConcertTitle.jpg CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-December1998Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" JeffinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt.jpg|Kid in a Thomas shirt Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray playing guitar JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg TheMonkeyDance-1998Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandWagette.jpg|"Give me back my feathersword, you Wagette!" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-ConcertTitle.jpg HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagstheDoginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Captain Feathersword with his hat removed SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-1998Live.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Captain Feathersword with his hat on TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword TheWigglyBigShow-Wiggledance!Shirt.jpg|A kid in Wiggledance! Shirt AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony pressing Captain Feathersword's fast button TonyHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Tony Henry cameoing MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray pressing Captain Feathersword's slow button GregandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Captain Feathersword, I was wondering something." GregandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"We know your button goes high and fast." GregandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|"And we know your button goes low and slow." GregandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|"Shall we press the third button?" ConfettiExplosion.jpg|A confetti explosion WagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-1998Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|A dancing stick WagsandOfficerBeaples3.jpg|and a tap hat We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg TapWags-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags doing a tap dance TapWags-WagsandtheWaggettes.jpg|"Tap Wags and the Wagettes" TheWagettesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wagettes JeffasPirate.jpg|Jeff dressing up as a pirates OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-ConcertTitle.jpg OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-1998Live.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" WagsinBackstageScene.jpg|Wags in backstage scene CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Murray playing guitar while dressing up as a prate QuackQuack-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" HenryinBackstageScene.jpg|Henry in backstage scene (Notice that there's a blue coral) BucketofDew-ConcertTitle.jpg BucketofDew-1998Live.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" TheWigglyBigShow-TheIrishDancers.jpg|Anthony introducing the Irish Dancers DorothyinBackstageScene.jpg|Dorothy in backstage scene TheWigglyBigShow-AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" CaptainFeatherswordinBackstageScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in backstage scene Anthony,GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Murray Murray_holding_his_guitar_2.PNG|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-ConcertTitle.jpg HotPotato-1998Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" AnthonyinTheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff, Anthony in the Big Red Car and Murray TheWigglyBigShow-BigRedCar.jpg|"Do you know what I think? I think we need a mechanic." CaptainFeatherswordandWags.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags TheWigglyBigShow-MurrayonTelephone.jpg|Murray talking to the mechanic on the telephone CaptainFeatherswordandWags2.jpg|"I can fix the Big Red Car myself for the Wiggles." CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the people about the idea CaptainFeatherswordandWags3.jpg|"1, 2, 3. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car!" PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car WagsPushingtheBigRedCar-FarShot.jpg|A far shot of Wags pushing the Big Red Car WagsPushingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags pushing the Big Red Car WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg WiggleGroove-Live.jpg|"Wiggle Groove" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-ConcertTitle.jpg MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Live.jpg|Everybody and Jeff Fatt plays Henry's Voice minus Jeff dancing to "Move Your Arms Like Henry" MurrayinBackstageScene.jpg|Murray holding pom-poms GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-ConcertTitle.jpg GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-Live.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy" MurrayandJeffinBackstageScene.jpg|"Oh no! Jeff's supposed to be getting ready for the next song and he's asleep." MurrayandJeffinBackstageScene2.jpg|"Hey, Jeff. Snazzy dress." JeffinBackstageScene.jpg|"Hey. Now that we're in our razzle-dazzle clothes, let's do some razzle-dazzling. Why don't you join us?" TheWigglyBigShow-WigglyMedley.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg TheWigglyBigShow-WigglyMedley2.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" It'saPirateParty-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" TheWigglyBigShow-WigglyMedley3.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Quack, Quack" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping (Notice that there's a lawnmower from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!"'' JeffinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"Awake at last!" SantaClausinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Anthony and Santa Claus WigglyChristmasMedley-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in their Santa hats WigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" OfficerBeaplesinWigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|Officer Beaples as the drummer boy SantaClausinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Santa Claus arriving on stage WigglyChristmasMedley2.jpg|"Go Santa Go" TheWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples without her Santa hat TheWigglyBigShow-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles leaving in the Big Red Car SydneyEntertainmentCentreLogo.jpg|Sydney Entertainment Centre logo in the credits TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar1999Remake2.jpg|The Wiggles passing their friends inside a house TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-WigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles passing Captain Feathersword's dockyard while in the Big Red Car OzEmailInternet.jpg|OzEmail Internet on billboard BackstageBackground.jpg|A Backstage background TheWigglyBigShow-D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Deleted Song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) (Located in the episode "Imagination") TheWigglyBigShow-GregPlayingGuitar.jpg|Greg playing guitar TheWigglyBigShow-DorothywithLawnMower.jpg|Dorothy with lawn-mower TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|Deleted Scene: Dorothy's Split BoomBoom-1998Live.jpg|Deleted Song: Boom Boom TheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut.jpg|Directors Cut: The Monkey Dance TheWigglyBigShow-DeletedShot.jpg|A deleted shot from "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglyBigShow-DirectorsCut2.jpg|An alternate version of Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" (Located in the episode: "Food") WagsPushingtheBigRedCar-AlternateVersion.jpg|An alternate version of Wags pushing the Big Red Car (Located in the episode: "Friends") CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-RainbowTitle.jpg Rock-A-ByeYourBear-RainbowTitle.jpg TheMonkeyDance-RainbowTitle.jpg OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-RainbowTitle.jpg CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-RainbowTitle.jpg BucketOfDew-RainbowTitle.jpg RompBompAStomp-RainbowTitle.jpg HotPotato-ConcertRainbowTitle.jpg WiggleGroove-ConcertRainbowTitle.jpg WigglyMedley-RainbowTitle.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries